


Payback

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Breast Worship, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, OT3, Oral Sex, Public seduction, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, it was a kinky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Revenge comes in many forms, and Astrid finds herself on both ends of some in the space of one very... interesting night.





	Payback

**Day 21! I did promise a bigger one coming. And yeah, it didn't go up at midnight, I was away for a gig and didn't finish it.  
**

**Ship of the day? Hiccup/Astrid/Eret!**

**And the kinks of the day... hoooo boy. Public seduction, stripping, dirty talk, exhibitionism, voyeurism, body/cock worship/touching, begging, frottage, nipple play, breast worship, oral, double penetration, bondage, lingerie, begging... it is definitely gonna be a fun one! If I don't get everything, well, tough. I think I did. Sort of.  
**

-HTTYD-

Astrid was going to kill them both. It was the only possible solution.

Well, she supposed the other one would be to fuck them both stupid. That sounded quite appealing too. Then she could kill them.

Nothing they did was overt. Nothing explicit. But Astrid knew, and she knew they knew, that when Hiccup squeezed her ass as Eret scratched lightly at her scalp while they sat together eating, it was intentional. Saw the smirks they hid in their drinks as Astrid stifled a low moan in her food. She knew when Hiccup grabbed her and kissed her senseless, when Eret quickly followed up with a repeat performance to annoy the nosy cow who called them 'degenerates' for their polyamorous relationship, that they were completely aware it left her weak in the knees with a whole flock of butterflies leaping around in her stomach.

That _did_ get rid of the horrible woman. Someone else even commended Astrid on having 'two fine young men' to 'take care of her'. They didn't need to know how very untrue that was. They all took care of each other, gender irrelevant, but Astrid knew it was better to pick their battles when it came to going out on three-person dates. Though she hadn't had to punch someone in the face for calling her a whore in weeks now. It was almost boring.

All the way through the theme park that day, at least one of them was touching her. Nothing indecent, but they knew all the ways to turn Astrid on slowly; Hiccup ran his fingers through her hair, and all Astrid could think about was how he did that when she was going down on him. It didn't help that when he pulled her into a cuddle, she could smell his aftershave, a woody, earthy scent that sent shivers down her spine when she inhaled it. Hiccup pressed a kiss to her temple, but the tender motion was overshadowed by his lips ghosting the shell of her ear, warm breath against sensitive skin and he _knew_ Astrid would have probably leapt at him if they weren't in public.

Eret was a little more direct; he just periodically sent Astrid long, drawn out texts of all the things that they _could_ be doing, if only they weren't outside. Hiccup favoured innuendo, but Eret was explicit and thorough. _Graphic._ Gods, Astrid almost broke her phone in half with the white-knuckle grip she had on it from his latest one. The one that cemented her decision to kill him. She briefly considered shoving him out of the raft thing on the water ride, but the bracing shower of icy water lowered her rampant frustration just enough for Astrid to remember she would probably miss his adorable mug, with his sweet family-traditional tattoo.

Although she did get a little revenge on Hiccup when the opportunity arose - knowing his weakness for an adrenaline rush, Astrid waited until after one of the highest-flying rides to pin him to a wall, biting kiss and hands in his hair enough to have him haul Astrid against him, whining low in his throat as the mix of adrenaline and arousal made him entirely forget they were in public for a few seconds. Eret had to wolf-whistle at an almost deafening volume to seperate the two, and Astrid felt greatly avenged by watching a pouting Hiccup walk awkwardly as he waited for his erection to go away.

Only when they were leaving and Eret was handing over the aux cord for the car did Astrid find out it was all _entirely intentional,_ the boys betting on who could get Astrid the most worked up with the wager being who picked the music for the drive home. Still feeling a constantly distracting level of arousal, Astrid growled and glared at them both.

"Just you wait until we get home."

"Promise?"

Eret gave her that maddening eyebrow waggle, the one he knew usually got him in the kinds of trouble he actively encouraged. Astrid rolled her eyes, shoved his lanky body in the back of the car and climbed in the front with Hiccup. It meant a grown man sulking for about six minutes, but Eret was unapologetic and he never really stayed in a funk about anything for very long. Within a couple of songs, he was singing along embarrassingly badly, occasionally tickling Astrids neck with a creeping finger until Hiccup told him off, because the squeals and squirming were distracting him.

There was a very good reason sex in the car while moving was banned. And it had absolutely nothing to do with Eret almost totalling the damned thing when a tipsy Astrid climbed on Hiccup one night...

They barely made it through the door of their home before Astrid had a hard body against her front, barely caring who it was in that instance but recognising Hiccup's scratchy stubble, his slimmer hands as they curled around her lower back, slipped under her shirt and stroked the bare skin there. Shivering pleasantly, Astrid huffed at the loss, eyes opening to see Eret had claimed Hiccup's mouth in turn, the two breaking apart with a shared grin.

Astrid had a plan.

"C'mere."

Taking each by the hand, she led them along and told them to take off their clothes while she went to get something. They were, unsurprisingly, agreeable, Astrid hearing fabric hit the floor and boots kicked off as she disappeared for a minute, returning with things in hand that made both raise their eyebrows. Pointing to the nice, sturdy chairs that absolutely had not been repurposed for other things only hours before parent or friend sat in them before, Astrid gestured.

"Sit."

"I think we really are in trouble here Ret."

They had both gotten undressed, stark naked and Hiccup hissed adorably as he lowered himself onto the cold seat. Astrid took the restraints to them both, wrists and - in Eret's case - legs bound to the chairs. She didn't want to risk putting pressure on Hiccup's prosthetic, while Eret was more likely to wriggle with any part of him free to.

"Stay."

"Oh yeah, real funny."

Astrid winked, then left them there for a moment. In the bathroom, she wiped off the grimy feel of sweat and water from the day out quickly, then changed the underwear she had on for something a little less practical and comfy - it wasn't exactly going to be staying on _long_ \- before slipping back into her clothes, so her boys would know no different. Yet.

"Astri-iiiiid! Are you coming back? Hiccup's gone soft!"

"No I haven't!"

"Ok, that was a lie!"

She stopped to giggle to herself a little first, unable to help herself from the amusement Eret's drawling shout had inspired, the petulant defence Hiccup had countered with. Trying to school her face into something slightly more serious, Astrid headed back out to where they were sat. She checked - Hiccup was still very much standing to attention, as was Eret. Oh, they were too easy. The anticipation alone... that was enough for them.

Astrid leant down, kissing them in turn, smirking as they both leaned up seeking more when she ended it early.

"You don't think it will be that easy do you? After today?"

Eret swallowed thickly. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Yep. Definitely in trouble Hic."

As Astrid lifted her fingers to her chest to start unbuttoning her shirt, she mused how awkward she had found this particular act the first time. Not being naked, or undressing itself - those things she was fine with. Astrid knew she looked hot. But something about the whole... strip tease thing? Made her feel awkward. Scrutinised. But the first time she did it, back when only dating Eret before the whole polyamory and Hiccup events, he had been captivated, watching every inch of bare skin revealed like he had never seen anything sexier in his life. That definitely helped Astrid get over the nerves.

As did Eret's return strip tease, which ended in both of them falling in to fits of laughter and a reminder of how _comfortable_ he made her feel. Any residual unsurety after that was long gone. And when Hiccup came along?

He was equally riveted to watching Astrid's clothes fall away piece by piece. Their ragged breaths as Astrid opened each button would have meant background music becoming irrelevant, and Hiccup was actively leaning forward in his chair by the time Astrid had dropped the shirt to the floor, floating down gently as her arms slid free. Eret had definitely noticed the change in her underwear, eyes fixed on the delicate silken material of her bra, coloured in shades of brown and green, gentle detailing enough to have their undivided attention by then. Her skirt was next to go, displaying the matching briefs beneath, lace and silk stretched around her hips, hugging to the curve of her ass when Astrid turned away from them both, untying her hair braid and letting the golden locks tumble free down her back.

Hiccup let out a low whine at that; he was _obsessed_ with her hair. Astrid didn't really mind, it felt nice when he played with it for what might have been hours at a time. But equally, she could tease him by letting it down and running her own hands through it, mussing it up slightly, letting it fall over her chest. Then she could come closer again, let Hiccup catch a breath full of the scent of her conditioner, let the longest bits of her hair brush over his chest as she leant in, not-quite-there kisses whispering over his mouth.

Eret liked to watch. It was sort of what sparked their poly conversations to begin with. So even as Astrid got Hiccup nice and wound up, Eret was going much the same way simply watching them both. That didn't mean he got no contact himself, naturally, Astrid's fingers tracing over his tattoos, his broad muscles, even a teasing brush of the very tips of her fingers over the very tip of his cock, smirking as it twitched and strained for stimulation.

"Hic, why didn't we notice Astrid is made up of pure evil?"

"We were distracted by her hair?"

"That's very possible. Or her ass."

If they wanted evil, Astrid would give them evil.

Eret fell silent the second he saw Astrid's hand run over her stomach, dipping just below fabric. It wasn't enough to really do anything, but when Astrid bit her lip and winked at Eret he didn't seem to mind much either way. Hiccup's eyes followed her hands too, shifting, squirming in his seat by now. When her fingers finally delved downwards properly, they knew what she was doing but couldn't see anything, which only seemed to frustrate them both as Astrid gently touched her clit, humming as her head fell back. She'd been damned horny all day because of them, and the relief in contact alone was tangible as she began to play with herself. Her free hand came up to palm her breast through her bra, the feel of it dragging over swelling nipples only fuelling her own need.

"See, this is what happens when you're bad. You aren't allowed to touch."

She could see through hooded eyes that Eret was already fighting his bonds, but practice made perfect and Astrid knew he wasn't getting out unless she let him out, or he actually broke the arms of the chair. He probably could, but he wouldn't. Hiccup's eyes were like saucers, mouth slightly open as Astrid pushed her hand down further, let a finger slide inside herself and mewling in satisfaction. For now. After all those damned messages Eret sent her earlier, Astrid doubted she'd be fully sated until she had them both later. Possibly at the same time. She wasn't especially fussy.

But they had to _earn_ it first.

And until then, Astrid was happy to relieve herself some first. There was something incredibly powerful about having their eyes on her, their worlds reduced to watching Astrid's hands working herself, one merely motions beneath fabric. Eret had given up trying to get free and focused instead on leaning forward more, amber eyes wide and pleading.

"C'mon! At least strip if you're gonna do this."

"What was that?"

Eret pouted, still watching as Astrid pumped her fingers inside herself again, starting to rock into her own motions now as her body responded more.

"Please?"

Well, that was a start. Astrid withdrew her hands, moved them to behind her and unhooked her bra, slid it down her arms and tossed it in Eret's general direction. He moved instinctively to catch it, but obviously failed and it landed in his lap, one cup comically tented over his erection. Her slightly over-shot throw of her lace briefs landed nearer Hiccup's face, and the smug git caught them in his _teeth_ , holding them there and winking at a now naked Astrid. His show-off trick soon fell to the wayside, as Hiccup's jaw went slack when Astrid leant back against the wall, spreading her legs and resuming the work of her fingers against her clit.

Her arousal seemed to climb with theirs, both men squirming in their seats, low, strained voices pleading with Astrid to let them go, to let them touch her. Still pulsing with unsatisfied desire, Astrid crossed over to them, admiring their shapes again. Eret's solid pectorals, the firmness of his shoulders and arms, the fine hairs that hung loose from his leather hair tie and his wide, strong jaw. He leant up, licked playfully at Astrid's fingers when they moved over his face. Hiccup was flat planes, slim but solid without the bulk of Eret. His jaw was thinner, but sharper, usually scratchy with a day or two of stubble. He nuzzled Astrid's palm as she ran her hand through his hair, humming sweetly.

They were different, but Astrid was attracted to them both in equal measure, weak for either of them whether narrow or stocky hips pressed between her thighs, whether she was cradled in thick arms or clutched by the slender hands of an artist. Whether their skin was patterned with colourful ink or the smattering of freckles. Astrid simply adored them both, and in turn they adored her and each other; why would they ever think they needed to _choose?_

Hiccup throbbed in her mouth when Astrid knelt down, eyes on Eret as he watched, face a beautiful medley of want, lust and adoration. Astrid worked Hiccup carefully, knowing his trigger spots and what would make him shudder and shake... and avoiding those, focusing more on the way his skin tasted, the way his cock jumped when she tongued his shaft, the soft gasps Hiccup let out when she kissed his tip.

"So" with her hand on Hiccup's cock and Eret's penchant for watching, Astrid reckoned she had their attention "are you boys sorry yet?"

"So sorry."

"Very sorry!"

"For...?"

That stalled them a moment - Astrid knew they'd agreed with a little mindless heat pushing them, before actually thinking about what they were agreeing with.

"Riiiight. That's why you're torturing us."

"If this is torture I might do it more often" Astrid glared at Hiccup, squeezed his cock "ah! Alright, alright. I am sorry we spent so long winding you up in public."

"Me too. Very sorry. Very very sorry. But if it helps, I am more than happy to follow through on everything I said?"

Eret gave her his best puppy eyes, Hiccup still babbling apologies as he tried to thrust against Astrid's still-tight grip. She _could_ drag this out much longer - they did look oh so pretty all tied up - but Astrid wanted more. Wanted Eret to make good on all those promising texts that had left her weak-kneed and hot-blooded earlier. Wanted Hiccup to pant against the back of her neck as he held her to his chest and groped her.

"Alright. I guess I'll let you out. But I don't want you guys going off too quick on me, so you can do each other first."

That wasn't really a tough sell. Astrid untied Hiccup first, simply because she trusted him to do as he was told a little more than Eret - and he could help undo Eret's binds. Hiccup did grab hold of Astrid, kissed her soundly and ran a hand down her back, but then he let her go and moved toward Eret's chair. A little dazed, Astrid stood feeling the phantom pressure of Hiccup's mouth on hers for a few seconds more before she could move again. By then, Hiccup had three of Eret's four restraints off with those dextrous fingers of his.

Eret copied his boyfriend, mouth rough on Astrid's for a beat before he turned back to Hiccup, grunting as they surged together and tumbled gracelessly on to the nearest sofa. Hiccup rutted against Eret, swollen cocks leaking as they ground together. Astrid shuffled closer, transfixed by Eret's groans as he arched and bucked against Hiccup, broad hand settling on the dip at the base of Hiccup's spine, just before the cute swell of his backside. Hiccup's hands moved, one braced just above Eret's shoulder while the other slid between their moving hips, grasping at their cocks to ensure they moved just right on each other.

Hiccup went first, white splashing up Eret's tattooed torso as he groaned. Eret whined, hand pushing down to take over and bringing himself off in short order. There was the sound of panting, sharing breathless grins and occasionally simply touching each other as the rush rolled through them, easing off soon after when Astrid tossed a towel at them so Eret could clean himself up after bearing the brunt of the mess. They pulled apart, Hiccup dragging the towel over a few splatters on his own stomach before Eret wiped himself down properly. They were silent for a few seconds...

And then they turned on Astrid. Her breath seemed to escape her lungs, left her feeling dizzy as they advanced on her. Eret got her mouth first, Hiccup's lips against her ear the instant Eret released her, hands sliding around her hips to tease that sensitive line just below her belly.

"Time to make it all up to you."

His breath was hot against her jaw as Hiccup's hands came up to toy with her breasts, Eret's heat against her front vanishing as he knelt down, physically lifting Astrid's legs over his shoulders so only Hiccup's arms held her upright. It felt far more precarious than logic said it really was, but the strange weightlessness of it added a new thrill for Astrid. Besides which; she knew her boys would never let her fall.

Eret's mouth was soon busy against Astrid, fast and fevered as his tongue slid around her clit, teasing circles rather than direct contact. Hiccup's hands were less shy, pawing at her chest, taking hold of swollen nipples between his fingers and pinching, rolling, tugging just enough to make hungry, breathy sounds escape Astrid's parted lips. One hand clutched behind her at Hiccup's thigh, needing to feel as though she was holding on to something, the other burying itself in Eret's hair, silky-fine strands smooth between her fingers. After the long day of foreplay, her own earlier attentions and watching the two of them... Astrid wasn't going to take much. Especially not when it was a team effort, Eret's tongue and Hiccup's hands and the burning heat the three of them created.

Hiccup's arms tightened when Astrid began to shake, supporting her weight as she went limp, pure pleasure rolling through her body at last, easing that desperation.

She was too floaty to really remember moving, but Astrid felt their sheets beneath her, realised they had moved to their bed. It made sense, gave much more room for them to lay either side of her and take turns kissing Astrid, though the sticky taste on his mouth told that Hiccup had kissed Eret first They exchanged bodily fluids far too often for that to really bother Astrid in the slightest.

Eret ran his fingers through her hair, sending a pleasant tingle down Astrid's spine, Hiccup's fingers running over her flushed skin, pressing kisses and bites to her back, tongue soothing over the little spots of pain. Nerves still alight after hot blood pumped through her veins, Astrid was almost _too_ sensitive but aching to be touched, to touch in turn. A mouth closed over the base of her jaw, sucking lightly, another dropping down now Astrid was on her back - when did that happen? - to close around a needy nipple, tongue flicking over the bud and hands coming to pin her hips down when Astrid began to buck and squirm.

Fingers moved to her inner thigh, prompting Astrid to spread her legs with little more than a nudge. She could hardly bear the direct stimulation, but Hiccup could see that, kept his fingers gentle against her clit at first, worked her already-sensitive body up until Astrid was so wet Hiccup's digits could barely get purchase. Eret's mouth had moved from jaw to neck, sucking teasingly at the spot he knew would have floored Astrid if she'd been standing, whole body writhing as waves rolled through her. _Almost_ too soon, Hiccup had fingers inside her, tongue on her clit, free hand gripping her hips to try and stop her from wriggling away to try and catch her breath. They were merciless, greedy for Astrid's pleasure and wringing every last ounce of it they could.

The next climax hit Astrid almost violently, left her raw and shaking and seeking the nearest warm body for an anchor to earth, feeling Eret's arms first though Hiccup joined them seconds later, kissing her hair and making soothing sounds as Astrid tried to regain some control of her trembling limbs. The shared embrace was enough to steady her, Astrid's awareness coming back as she realised the hot firmness of them both on her front and back, giggling when she wriggled and both drew in sharp breaths.

"Tease."

Hiccup's voice was so wonderfully low, gravelled with lust and sending fresh pulses of desire through her as he murmured against her ear.

"Only a tease if I don't plan to follow through."

"Funny, you didn't see it that way when you tied us up earlier."

Eret commented, fingers tracing shapeless lines over her side, skin still so alight that Astrid felt the slightest touches run through her whole body, every nerve completely ablaze beneath their hands on her skin. They didn't rush toward anything, opting instead to run their hands over her again and again, seeming not to want to miss an inch of Astrid in their journey to map her body. Kisses littered the top of her spine, hands turning her between them to take turns tasting her mouth again, not satisfied until Astrid could barely remember how to _breathe,_ head spinning in the midst of need as hands cupped her breasts, squeezed her ass, dug nails into soft just enough to make her shudder.

"Fuck me!"

"Ah-ah-ahhh" Hiccup waggled his finger scoldingly at her "not until you apologise for being so mean to us earlier."

"Yeah" Eret nipped at her throat between words "we were always gonna make good, but you made _us_ apologise."

She could feel him smirking against her skin, knew both of them were trying to wind her up, but Astrid was so frantically wanting right now that she would let them get away with it, if it meant they would finally fill her at last.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry! Now stop teasing me!"

They didn't immediately, urgently take her, and Astrid was about ready to kill them both again when they looked to each other with relatively chilled-out expressions on their faces.

"What do you think H?"

"Hmm. I don't know if she's really sorry."

Suppressing the urge to knock their heads together and see if it knocked sense into the idiots she loved, Astrid reached for Eret since he was closer, trailing her fingers down his chest, watching his eyes come up to hers.

"Please?"

Astrid wasn't stupid; she knew if she lowered her voice to that breathy tone, her boys could barely deny her anything. And thankfully, for everyones sanity, this time was no different. She found herself on her stomach, hands on her ass and the sounds of someone digging around for lube. It wouldn't take much to open her up, but Astrid knew both her boyfriends were generously gifted in the girth department, and taking them was definitely easier and more comfortable if they used fingers on her first. _Especially_ when she was taking them both together.

"Here you go Ret."

"Why thank you Hiccup."

She heard Hiccup chuckle as he knelt back on the bed, playing with Astrid's hair where it ran down her back, twisting locks around his fingers only to let them fall away again while Eret was fumbling with the bottle in his hand. Astrid knew the click of the lid, the surprisingly pleasant scent of the lube itself - she'd always expected it to smell like chemicals. It was wet, but Eret warmed it on his fingers first so Astrid wasn't shocked by cold liquid suddenly inside her as he started. It took almost embarrassingly little time for Astrid to open up to him, pushing back on the fingers that stroked inside her, warming up those nerves that made her tingle and throb with unabashed want.

"C'mon, I'm good!"

"You sure?"

Even when they urgently wanted to be inside her, Astrid knew that Hiccup and Eret would rather go without entirely than risk hurting her. She nodded, pushing up on all fours before kneeling up, twisting to look at Eret over her shoulder.

"Positive."

Taking the obvious invitation, Eret quickly slicked himself up, balancing on his knees and guiding Astrid backward until his tip brushed her, letting Astrid take him in at her own pace. Loose and ready, she slid down his length quickly, humming as he nestled inside her. Hiccup politely waited to be beckoned over when Astrid had adjusted, kneeling lower than them and grimacing as he adjusted his prosthetic a little beneath him before guiding himself into place. Astrid could scarcely draw breath in those moments, when they both pressed into her, filled her so completely Astrid sometimes wondered how she had ever gone without it.

They didn't employ this three-way sitting position often; it was tough in terms of logistics with everyone having long legs, but when they did Astrid _loved_ it. The way they held her, the heat of both bodies as she was basically sandwiched between them, the depth of penetration that came from her lowering herself onto them in just the right way. It did mean choosing who to look at, but Astrid changed that up regularly and it did mean her boys could look at each other, so everyone was basically a winner. Hiccup's eyes were dark, hot on Astrid as she leant back into Eret's chest, feeling that lovely ache in her thighs from the way her muscles had to move for them.

It gave them easy access to touch her entire body too, hands all over her, stroking, tweaking, dragging nails over until Astrid mewled and whined and clutched whoever was closest. Eret tugged at her hair, baring her throat to Hiccup and he leant forward, biting at that soft, sensitive hollow as he thrust particularly deep, made Astrid almost convulse between them at that sudden pleasure-pain jolt. Even with nothing but the feel of their cocks moving within her, Astrid was dizzy every time one moved against the other, Eret pulling out as Hiccup pushed in, then switching off and that crossover where both were thick, pulsing inside her was what made Astrid _weak._ Over and over, the maddening, blistering heat of them threatened to consume her completely.

Something deeper in her resounded with every movement, that powerful intimacy where Astrid revelled in the ways they could come together as a three, that she _could_ feel both of them at once, that Astrid could be responsible for both Hiccup's low, panting huffs and Eret's guttural groans. She thrilled in how their fingers would tighten on her, hips bucking if she intentionally squeezed tighter around them, the filth and babbling that pleasure brought forth by destroying the usual filter of their words. Eret bore the brunt of her weight, meaning Hiccup's hands were free to touch her at his leisure, pumping his hips in long, reaching thrusts as his hands reached to grab her ass or cup her breasts, constantly adding new layers of feeling to everything that was already close to overwhelming Astrid completely.

They stopped for a few beats, almost making Astrid sob with frustration but they were only readjusting her, pressing Astrid forward against Hiccup more so Eret could lean over her properly... she was confused for a second, but then they moved again and _fuck,_ that was the perfect angle for both of them. She wondered if they were testing a theory or recognised the exact way their bodies aligned when Astrid became her most mindless, a wanton mess that knew only that constant, insatiable need for more. Some kind of feral creature that merely wanted more, more, _more,_ losing herself to the feelings of them both as each of their cocks reached all the right places inside her over and over, left her merely a voracious animal, sating herself on their energy in one long, hazy wave of sensations...

Astrid fell to exhiliration, ecstasy, hoping they didn't let her fall as her body went boneless, pliant and useless for much beyond the shattering quakes that wracked her frame. Panting, gasping, she felt like her lungs couldn't quite hold air in while they continued to thrust, overstimulated as she was but knowing by their sounds, their jittery rhythms that neither were far from climax themselves. Astrid could hold out a little longer. It was a nice sort of overwhelmed, after all, the aftershocks still tingling along every inch of her skin. They came within seconds of each other, whether coincidence or plenty of practice at timing it Astrid didn't know. Didn't care. She hummed at the feel of wet warmth inside her, knew she'd be sticky and messy as they leaked out and caring not a jot.

They fell to the bed in a less-than-graceful tangle of limbs, Hiccup reaching to rub his leg with a soft sigh before he and Eret were embracing Astrid and each other, sweaty skin on sweaty skin as they exchanged kisses and caresses, little but the sound of slowing breaths and pounding hearts and murmurs of love to break the otherwise easy silence. Coming down from that intense, mind-bending high was a slow process, but when Astrid finally came to, they were there to welcome her back to Earth.

Eret chose to break the silence.

"So, if this is what happens when we spend all day winding you up in public... I'm definitely doing it more often."

Astrid rolled her eyes and swatted at his chest, but she was too satisfied and lazy to put any real force to it. He laughed anyway, kissed her nose and pulled her closer. Hiccup nuzzled closer to her back, sighing happily.

Payback had its perks.

-HTTYD-

**Oh look an enormous pile of rather late smut. Who is really surprised though? Not me, that's for sure.**


End file.
